peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 20 (GAME OVER!)
PBG manages to game over this episode, struggling to jump across a giant Mario. Synopsis Today, PBG is devoting an entire episode to a fan who has suggested to get a star in Super Mario Galaxy! PBG heads into Toy Time Galaxy. A lot of people have suggested this star. PBG launches from the train. He tries to kill an electric enemy, and it shocks him instead. PBG gets confused, and is electrocuted again. PBG doesn't think it can be killed, and PBG gets shocked and killed. PBG is confused, as he forgets about the weird physics. He finds a hungry luma, and wants it to shut up! He finally finds the second star piece, and he wants to be spring Mario again. PBG finds a piece that he can't get to. He finds a screw, and can now get the last star piece. He makes it to the Mario section of the level. PBG confuses himself at how the name of the star works. The star reveals itself on the opposite side of Mario, and PBG falls off through a hole on one of the flippy platforms and dies. He has to try it again, and gets Jeff to speed up the footage. He tries to leave himself with some more space. He sees an extra life, and tries to go get it, but falls through a crack and dies anyway! PBG is angry, and gets Jeff to speed up the footage again. He dies during the sped up footage! He tries again, only to land in the lava, and falls to his death once more causing a game over! PBG confuses himself about the grammar of how he got a game over. He gets back into the game, and selects ProJared's game again. He gets back into the level. He decides to not wait for the train this time. PBG rambles and gets shocked again. He gets back to the Mario platforms. He struggles a bit with the fourth silver star, and unlocks the star. He hates the spinny blocks. He long jumps to the star! PBG blames his terrible effort on the fan. PBG loses himself in his thoughts again, and tries to explain that there are about 4 episodes to go. He enters the Gateway Galaxy and follows footprints. He thinks something might happen if he keeps following it. PBG thinks this isn't going anywhere. Eventually, he gets it, and kills the enemy, for only a handful of star bits. PBG finds Rosalina. PBG must get the purple coins for the red stars, and gains the flying power up. He misses a few along the way, as he isn't good with inverted controls. The footage gets sped up. Some of the coins are hard to get. PBG cheats by backflipping into some of them. PBG has never done this before. The red star appears. He could have got that star in a secret stars episode, but never mind. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos